


[Podfic] Trinkets and Trifles

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of ameonna1's story</p><p>
  <i>They aren't creepy gifts, just... strange.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trinkets and Trifles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trinkets and Trifles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18826) by ameonna1. 



**Rating** : PG-13

  
 **Length** : 21 minutes

  
 **Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/trinkets-and-trifles)


End file.
